Toadstool Adventures
by popcorngoo
Summary: Peach is ready for the big race. She is not going to let Mario win! She wants to prove it to everyone and to herself that she is more than a prissy little girl. But does Mario think she can do it? And what will happen after the race? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I have made another fanfic. I'm pretty embarrassed about this one simply because it is based on the Mario Kart universe...it seems a bit silly and childish to me, but I grew up playing those games so of course I would want to write about them, right? Anyway, this was just swimming around in my head for awhile and it wouldn't leave me alone unless I attempted to put it into words, so here it is! Please review!

* * *

><p>The roar of the crowd was deafening. The smell of oil grease and fresh tar permeated the air. Princess Peach looked around and noticed Mario and the rest of the gang revving their engines. When Mario glanced up at her she smirked at him. His moustache twitched with his own answering smirk. She brought her eyes to the front, focusing on the task at hand.<p>

3…

She gripped the steering wheel firmly.

2…

Her teeth scraped across her bottom lip in anxiousness.

1…

Her foot hovered above the gas pedal.

GO!

And off they went. In a blur of bright colors and dust all the racers whipped forward at incredible speeds. Peach frantically turned her wheel to avoid Yoshi barreling towards her. Yoshi's quirky little laugh reached her ears as he sped in front of her. Narrowing her eyes she grabbed a mystery box. Mushroom. Nice. Grabbing the mushroom and eating it, Peach's mini-beast was thrust forward into the back of his car.

Uwhahahaha!

Yoshi spun uncontrollably out of the way. Once he was out of her field of vision he was of no consequence to her. Peach checked where she was in the line-up. 3rd place. Not bad, but not good enough. The rest of the race went by with her frantically trying to get up to first place. She was in first for a while, but those damn blue turtle shells seemed to only pop up when SHE was winning.

The second lap was done and over with in a blink of an eye. She started to worry when she got knocked back to 7th place with that lightning strike and barrage of turtle shells. When it rains it pours apparently. Waluigi, Daisy, and Dry Bones all bumped into her and propelled her into the air. But she quickly got back to second with a nicely timed golden mushroom.

By now it was the third lap and there was a definite gap between her and the rest of the group. It was just her, Mario, and the finish line. It was a constant battle to see who would get the upper hand. Peach was NOT going to go easy on him just because he's saved her from Bowser before. This was a race to see who the best is, and she was determined to win.

Mario glanced at Peach. He had to admit that he didn't think she would make it this far. The princess just didn't give up. At first glance one would assume that she was just some frivolous princess who was self-absorbed, but there seems to be more to the plucky girl than meets the eye. Mario focused once more on the race and shook such thoughts away. He wasn't going to go easy on her just because she was a princess.

The finish line was getting closer and closer now. Peach seemed to be just a hair in front of Mario. Narrowing his eyebrows he rammed his bullet bike into the side of her mini-beast.

Woah! Peach cried out in surprise. She steadied her car, not allowing it to spin out of control. Crap. That's just perfect. Mario was going to win and be the big shot. Again. When all seemed lost the most beautiful sound to ever reach Peach's ears came flying through the air. A streak of blue swirled above their heads and came crashing down on Mario.

Wawawawa!

Peach held back to avoid the explosion, and quickly accelerated. A victorious grin spread across her lips. She didn't even spare the plumber a glance as she flew by his defeated form. As soon as she crossed the finish line she let out a big cry of triumph.

YES!

* * *

><p>Up on the platform standing tall and proud was Princess Peach holding her well-earned first place trophy, Mario stood next to her with his silver, second place prize, and Donkey Kong stood on her other side with his modest third place trophy. Everyone cheered and cheered. Confetti rained down from the sky above. The crowds seemed so pleased as if they themselves had been the ones to win.<p>

This was definitely a day to remember, thought Peach. She glanced at Mario to see his reaction, and he gave her a twitch of his mustache, a smile on his lips. He didn't seem to mind that she had beaten him, and she was glad. She just wanted to prove that she wasn't some damsel in distress all the time. She was good at other things besides baking and being pretty.

Now she was a first place racer. She beamed out at all the people gathered there. Proud of herself for what seemed like the very first time in her life.

Later that night Peach threw together a party in celebration. Everyone from the race was there. She didn't want to gloat or anything. She just felt so happy that she wanted to share it with her friends.

Everyone was gathered in the gardens behind her castle. It was a late night pool party. Even though it was night time the air was still warm since it was summer. The lightning bugs were out in abundance and gave the grounds a beautiful ambience with their glow. The flowers in the garden gave off a sweet smell that was pleasing to the senses. There was a long table full to the brim with wonderful food. It was a feast. Turkey, chicken, chips, dip, mashed potatoes, salad, rolls, meatballs, pigs in a blanket, shrimp, lobster, spaghetti, egg rolls, cupcakes, cookies, strawberries covered in chocolate, ice cream, tacos, brownies, etc. It was a smorgasbord of food. Most of it was going to be consumed by Bowser and Donkey Kong anyway, but she just wanted to be prepared.

Everyone had congregated in the pool and a game of volleyball had broken out. There was a net over the pool and Wario wanted it to be guys versus girls. Peach and Daisy looked at each other and pouted.

"That's not fair! There are only two of us!"

Wario just snickered to himself. He turned to his brother who was reclining in a lounge chair on the deck of the pool.

"Oi! Bro! What are ya doin over there! Git in the pool so we can win this game!"

Waluigi didn't seem like he was ready to move from his comfortable spot in the chair. "Why would I do that when the view from up here is much more enjoyable" He winked at Daisy and Peach.

The two princesses blushed and crossed their arms over their chests, suddenly very aware of the skin they were showing in their swimsuits.

"Ew Waluigi! Don't be a pervert!" Daisy yelled.

He grinned from ear to ear and simply responded with his eyes roaming all over her form from top to bottom. His left hand twiddled his crooked mustache. Daisy shivered.

Luigi balled his hands into tight fists at the scene. His face turned red and steam seemed to shoot from his ears. He stomped his way under the net to the other side of the pool next to Daisy. Gritting his teeth he grabbed Daisy's hand.

"Lets-a get outta here princess. You don-a need this-a creep a-starin' at you like dat." Daisy could tell Luigi was mad by the way his Italian accent was much more prominent than usual. She nodded and the two made their way out of the pool and to a more secluded area where Waluigi couldn't look at her with those lustful eyes.

"B-but wait! Don't leave me here Daisy!" Peach shouted desperately.

Daisy threw an 'I'm sorry' look over her shoulder, but continued to walk off with Luigi. She took one last glance at Waluigi only to find him staring at her backside. She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. He looked up at her face and she childishly stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing around the corner.

When her best friend left her there with all the guys Peach sort of deflated. Pouting she turned around to everyone else. They seemed to want to play marco polo instead to Wario's dismay, so everything seemed okay.

Peach got out of the pool and went to the refreshment table. She scooped herself a glass of punch.

"So, nice party huh?" an Italian voice drawled in her ear.

Peach turned around and smiled.

* * *

><p>"It's okay Luigi. You don't have to get so mad on my behalf."<p>

Daisy placed her hands on Luigi's shoulders. His face was still red, but he seemed to be calming down.

"No princess. I don't like the way he looked at you. He was dirtying you with his eyes. I have to protect you."

Daisy's eyes softened. Sometimes Luigi really was the best. Mario may be the favored brother, but she truly preferred Luigi's quieter demeanor. He was kind and sensitive, but he could be fierce when he wanted to. It was rare that he ever raised his voice, but when he did it made you take him that much more seriously.

"Well, he's not here now." She said. "It's just you, and me." She was very aware that she was still in her bathing suit with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, and he was in his green swimming trunks. His bare chest pale in the starlight, the lights and shadows playing tricks on her eyes. He had a wiry sort of frame. He was tall and thin, muscular where it counted but not in an obvious sort of way. She always did love a man who was taller than her. Mario was so short she didn't know how Peach could stand having to bend over to kiss him. Since they had both previously been in the pool, tiny rivulets of water trickled down their bodies making them shiver.

"Yes" he said. "It's just the two of us".

* * *

><p>"Is it?" Peach asked. "I just wanted to have some fun with my friends after the race. That race was such a blast that I didn't want it to end". Just remembering earlier that day made Peach beam from the inside.<p>

Mario smiled. "You did good princess. I honestly didn't expect it."

Peach looked at him, searching his expression. He didn't seem to mean that in a bad way.

"Well, thanks. You weren't too shabby yourself". Peach elbowed him in the arm playfully.

Mario grinned and gave her a triumphant 'V' for victory with is fingers.

"Don't get too complacent up there in first place! Next race I'm taking that spot back!"

She gave him a wide grin in return.

"You're on Mustache Man!"

"Mustache man?" he asked amused. The two burst out laughing at their own quirky brand of humor.

While Peach was still laughing Mario noticed her hair getting tangled in her ponytail. He reached up and undid the hair tie from her golden locks. By then she had calmed and was staring at him curiously. When he handed her the hair tie she placed it around her wrist. Still confused, she tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him.

Mario's cheeks warmed to a light pinkish hue. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I uh just like your hair down that's all."

Peach looked at the yellow strands of hair and ran her hands through it. Her own cheeks took on a light dusting of pink.

"Oh." was all she said.

Mario didn't know what to make of that, so at first he thought he had offended her somehow but when she looked up at him with the sweetest smile he knew he hadn't.

And then she took his hand and wound it through hers. He stared dumbly at their conjoined digits. The couple stood, holding hands completely oblivious to the rest of the party goers. And somewhere else in the gardens another couple stood completely oblivious as well.

The four of them would never know about how Yoshi accidentally pooped in the pool. But everyone else did.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Lame? Stupid? Silly? I sure hope not, but I will never know unless you tell me! Reviewing is always helpful! :3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Another Updaaaaaaate! I think I hate starting stories...The first chapter isn't good. The second chapter isn't good. I think I really shine in the THIRD chapter. So I should really try and continue to update huh? I have never made it past a third chapter yet, so maybe the fourth will be even better! Who knows! I sure as hale don't!

* * *

><p>The next day of the party was….Valentine's Day! What are the odds of that, huh? Peach loved to host parties at her house, but since she just had one in celebration of her victory last night she thought she might let this one slide.<p>

'Even though Valentine's Day is my favorite holiday', She thought with a small pout.

Peach was the kind of girl who got caught up in romance with dashing heroes and hearts in their eyes. She read as many shoujo manga as she could get her hands on. The shelves in her room, which were her private collection, were stocked with all the great classic romances of all time like Titanic, Moulin Rouge, Casablanca, and so much more. Needless to say, Valentine's Day was right up her alley. Every year she would yearn for the heroic lad who would come riding on his steed to profess his undying love to her. She waited. And waited. And waited.

'Oh come one!' she thought with a huff, angrily blowing a piece of hair that had been in her eyes away. 'I'm princess freaking Toadstool! I'm the most eligible bachelorette in all the land! (Sorry Daisy, but let's face it. It's true) There should be men falling all over themselves, vying for my hand.'

She glared at the mountain of flowers, chocolates, stuffed animals, and other assorted gifts that her so called 'suitors' had sent her.

'If they really cared about me why didn't they come to see me today of all days?'

It seems they had enough forethought to send her meaningless trinkets that she would never use, but to actually make the trip and spend the day with her? Forget it!

Peach let out a dejected sigh. Her body seemed to deflate. There was a hunch to her shoulders that was most out of character for the proper princess. A frown marred her beautiful face, and it seemed quite intent to stay there.

"Is it really too much to ask for a date?" She said sadly to herself. A dark cloud loomed above her head as she listlessly wandered the halls of the palace like a ghost.

She didn't really want a date with any of those men. Oh sure, they were nice and everything, but there was no connection. No chemistry. Peach, as the romantic that she was, needed a special spark. There was no way she would settle for anything less, despite what her father may say. No, there was one stout, mustachioed fellow that remained in her mind when she thought of love. She sighed wistfully as an odd pang struck her heart.

* * *

><p>Daisy and Luigi lounged about in her bedroom. Actually, to call it a bedroom was a complete understatement. It was huge, the size of a small house. Furnished with the finest things money could buy. It wasn't pink like Peach's though. Daisy had her own style, and it shown through her room. It was yellow and green, and odd combination but one that suited Daisy just fine. There was a trunk filled with sporting supplies like a soccer ball, baseball glove, tennis racket, etc. In her closet she had a few dresses, but the majority of outfits were comfortable (yet extremely expensive) work out gear. On the walls were posters of her favorite athletes, pictures of her friends and family, and her dog.<p>

Daisy was laying on her bed, flipping through a sports magazine. Luigi was sitting on a beanbag chair, looking at her massive collection of CD's.

Daisy read aloud," I can't believe Brian, the Soccer America Freshman of the Year last season for Virginia, set up the first goal from right side, splitting the defense with a perfect pass to Johnston who finished low into the right corner! He never passes!"

Luigi quirked an eyebrow at her. "I can't believe that you listen to Justin Beiber….?"

Daisy rolled her eyes at him."Hey! He's got a good voice!"

"Riiiiight and Whitney Houstin wasn't a druggie". He gave her a condescending look.

Daisy gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth in horror. "Luigi…..it's too soon!"

He brought his hands up in a defensive pose and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry…"

Huffing and turning away from him she said, "If you would have looked closer you'd see that I have all her albums! That is NOT something to joke about Mister."

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly he just repeated, "Sorry…"

Daisy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and her lips slowly turned up at the corners. She turned to him and smiled. "Oh alright you're forgiven. I can never stay mad at you".

Luigi returned her smile. Until Daisy walked over and plopped down on the same beanbag chair he was using. He had to try not to fall off since it was so small. But that just brought him closer to Daisy. A light blush stained his cheeks at their close proximity. Daisy didn't seem to notice. She was looking at her Whitney CD's, reminiscing about the amazing singer. Luigi shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and get it together.

Daisy spoke up, "So, what's Mario got planned for Valentine's Day?"

It took a few seconds for Luigi to remember what his brother had told him, the turn of conversation a bit abrupt for his though process.

"Oh, he talked about it all last night. He had some really great ideas about what he could do for Peach. If he actually gets the nerve to do any of 'em though,….ehehe." Luigi scratched the side of his face.

Daisy furrowed her brow in confusion. "What do you mean if he gets the nerve? Are you saying Mario-THE Mario is….shy?"

Luigi laughed a bit. "Well,….yeah. When it comes to Peach all that machismo that he wears like a second skin flies out the window. He becomes a young school boy, questioning his every move and stuttering 'n stuff." Luigi noticed that Daisy's eyes had gotten rounder and rounder. He raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

A little squeal escaped through her lips. "That is so cuu-uuuute! I didn't know Mario was like that!"

Luigi couldn't help the small spark of jealousy at that. 'Mario? Cute?' Luigi thought to himself. 'Whatever….'

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Yeah I guess he is like that…only when it comes to Peach though. Actually we've never celebrated Valentine's Day. But suddenly Mario was all gung-ho this year. That'll be Peach's influence".

Daisy's eyes were still round and wide.

Luigi sighed. "Okay, what did I say this time?"

"You've never celebrated Valentine's Day?" she mumbled quietly.

He only heard her because they were practically in each other's laps on that tiny beanbag. He shook is head 'no'.

"Oh my gawd! We have to rectify this!". Daisy suddenly stood up determinedly. Luigi remained seated and stared at her quizzically.

Daisy was halfway out the door when she whirled around and pointed a finger at him. Luigi tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I will make sure that your first ever Valentine's Day will be the best EVER!" And with that she was out the door with a 'bang'.

Luigi sat in silence for a few minutes before her words finally clicked. He stared open mouthed at the door.

"…..HAAH!..."

* * *

><p>Mario paced back and forth in his living room. A frown marred his face and his eyebrows were drawn together in distress. He kept biting his lip, wearing the bottom one out between his teeth. His arms were hooked around his back as he strode nervously across the room. Every time he passed the coffee table though he would glance apprehensively at it. Then his eyes would dart away. Back and forth. Nervous glance. Dart away. This process repeated several times.<p>

On the table was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, hand picked and wrapped it seemed. Also there was a long, slim looking velvet box. The contents of which are unknown at present.

Mario would have kept up his infuriating little dance across the room had it not been for a very abrupt ringing sound.

The Italian plumber started. He regained composure quickly however and sought out the home phone.

"Hello?" Mario queried.

"Mario! Uh-listen. It's-a Luigi." Luigi's crackly voice could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"What do you want Luigi?" Mario asked, sounding more annoyed by the minute.

"Uh, well, uh you see. I don't-a know how it-a happen but Daisy and me were-a talking and uh."

"Yeeees?" Mario was familiar with Luigi's(and his) habit to forget to try and speak proper English when he was flustered, but right now he really didn't care. He had other issues to worry about…

"Uhm, right, Well, it seems she-a think-a that we-a missed out or something by not cele-brating de Valentine's Day traditions. So, now she has it in her-a head to try and make this the best-a Valentine's a-Day for us…..by throwing a party."

Mario was silent for a moment.

"….what?' He looked at the phone incredulously before realizing that Luigi couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I don't know man…" Luigi replied. "But listen you need to get your butt over here pronto so I don't have to deal with all this by myself okay? Daisy would be very upset if she went to all the trouble and you didn't show up."

Mario thought about that a moment.

"Will Peach be there?" he asked quietly.

Luigi rolled his eyes at his brother even though he couldn't see it. "Of course she will be there! Peach is Daisy's best friend."

"…"

"Look Mario just be her at eight o' clock."

"Okay…"

After that they hung up. Luigi wasn't comforted by his brother's less than enthusiastic reply, but he had faith in him. He wasn't one to run away or break a promise. He gulped.

* * *

><p>Peach sat sideways in a most unlady-like position on a plushy loveseat in Daisy's ballroom. She plucked a nice looking chocolate out of one of the boxes a suitor sent her today. She inspected it for a moment before popping it in her mouth. She almost mewed at the creaminess that enveloped her tongue. She tossed the wrapper hazardly over her shoulder. A large pile of wrappers had built up on the floor.<p>

"Peach! Will you stop lazing about and help me!" Daisy yelled at her rather sullen companion.

Daisy had been busily shouting at servants and preparing for the last minute party all day. Peach had wanted to come hang out and have a girl day since Daisy was pretty much in the same sad situation she was in when it came to men, but when she found out the harried, almost frantic state she was in Peach lost all enthusiasm for the girl's company.

Peach grumbled in reply, "It was your stupid idea to throw a party at the last possible minute. You do it."

Daisy threw an annoyed glance at her friend. "Well will you at least pick up your mess? My servants are having a hard enough time trying to make the place satisfactory without you adding to their work!"

Peach didn't voice a reply, but she simply ate another sweet and tossed the wrapper in the same place all the others went.

Daisy groaned. "You are so insufferable! No wonder I'm your only friend!"

Peach glared up at her at that. "You are NOT my only friend! I have plenty others."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go hang out with them instead of mucking up my ballroom!" Daisy replied harshly.

Peach flinched at her cold words. She knew she didn't mean it. They play-fought all the time. It kind of came with both being two hot-headed princesses who were spoiled their whole lives. But it didn't mean that sometimes feelings wouldn't get hurt.

Peach chose to ignore her, and looked away. "Your streamer is falling down on the left side."

"huh?" Daisy replied distractedly. She looked over and saw it threatening to topple over. "Oh! Oh! Gertrude! Get the ladder!"

The servant named Gertrude dropped the clothes she was carrying and set to task at the princess's orders.

"Ah, that's better." Daisy smiled briefly before something else amiss caught her attention. She bustled into the kitchens.

Peach was left to stew in her own thoughts. 'I hope Mario will come…', she thought listlessly. 'Then again…..I hope he doesn't.' She crushed the box of empty chocolates in her hand viscously.

* * *

><p>How was that? I tried to make it longer...Are the character's OOC? Your reviews are seriously helpful. They can give me direction in a story. You guys are the ones who are reading it, so tell me what you want in it please! xD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I never thought I would have updated this story. Wow. And the turn it has taken is very surprising. I'll just let you guys read it and see for yourselves what I mean.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

><p>Mario nervously ran his hand through his hair for about the hundredth time that night. He was standing outside Daisy's palace entryway. He was a little late for the party, but he honestly couldn't make up his mind whether he was going to go or not. In the end he decided he should just suck it up and deal with it though. Daisy's wrath was not something to be taken lightly.<p>

"Come on Mario, we're already late!" Luigi urged him. Both the brothers were wearing nice button down dress shirts with black slacks. Mario's was a soft red, and Luigi's was mint green. The two were escorted inside by a footman, and stared in awe at the dazzling ballroom.

The ballroom itself was huge, on a grand scale only the elite can afford. Pale pink streamers lined the walls and ceiling. Ornate candelabras hung on the walls to give the room a muted ambience. A man in a black suit was playing on a piano in the corner. Other musicians with string instruments stood together beside him. Finely decorated tables lined the sides of the room, a vase of pink roses on each one. Gleaming silverware and fine, flowery china were placed neatly at each table. Tall and ornately decorated windows dotted the sides of the room, alluding to the beautiful gardens outside. There was an impressive staircase at the front of the room. Some couples were lingering on the stairs, while others sat at the tables and ate. A few, more brave couples started to dance on the floor.

"Wooow, your girl sure knows how to throw a party", Mario said.

"Yeah, she sure do-hey! She's not my girl!" Luigi quickly became pink in the face. Mario chuckled.

Clearing his throat, and adjusting his tie Luigi said, "Anyways, speaking of the girls…where are they?"

Nodding Mario scanned the room for a crowned head of blond hair. He saw many blondes, but none were the one he was looking for.

"Oh there you guys are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Mario and Luigi turned to see Toadette looking a bit flushed.

"What's up Toadette?" Mario asked.

"There's no time! Come with me." The smaller girl latched onto both of their wrists and dragged them across the room.

"Wh-hey!"

"What are you-?"

The two brothers learned that despite her small size Toadette was pretty strong when she wanted to be.

"Wario and Waluigi are here! They heard about the party and decided to crash it!"

Still confused as to what that had to do with them, and why they needed to come right NOW, they decided to just go with her and see what the big deal was.

Toadette led them over to the balcony that was upstairs. There weren't any more partygoers up there, but they could hear people's voices.

"Let go of me!"

Mario gasped. "That sounded like Peach!" He wrenched free of Toadette's grip and ran to the balcony. There he saw Wario holding a struggling Peach against him. He had her pressed up against the ledge of the balcony. Waluigi was there also trying to get ahold of a very rambunctious Daisy.

"I said let go!" Peach screamed.

Wario laughed through his nose at her. "You girls decide to throw this fancy banquet and don't invite _us_? That seems awfully rude. Don't ya think brother?"

Waluigi sneered at Daisy, and wrapped a bony arm around her petite frame, crushing her tightly to his front. "Yeeeah, we outta teach these dames some manners."

"LET GO OF THEM!" Mario thundered.

Wario and Waluigi turned to look at them, surprised. Daisy took advantage of Waluigi's distraction and stomped her foot down on his own foot. Hard. "Yeeeeeoooooowww!" bawled Waluigi. He let go of the brown haired princess and clutched his tender toes, jumping up and down in pain. Daisy scrambled away from the wiry man.

"Oh Luigi!" Daisy ran into Luigi's arms, seeking his comfort. Luigi instinctively placed himself between her and his evil cousins.

" Wario! You let go of her this instant!" Mario bellowed furiously.

Wario turned to his smaller cousin and sneered. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it couz?"

Mario looked as if he was about to combust as he saw Peach being held in the arms of his large, beastly cousin. His mustache twitched irritably.

"Oh, I'll-a show you what-a I'm gonna do about it!" Mario's eyes shone brightly with anger. He saw red. Everything was red. He stalked over to Wario. Wario, just as stubborn and headstrong as his cousin, pushed Peach aside and glared at Mario.

"Eep!" cried Peach as she teetered precariously on the edge of the balcony. 'That was close', she sighed, relieved.

Mario suddenly _lunged. _He wrapped his hands around Wario's throat. Or at least, he would have had Wario not blocked him with his forearms. Wario made a grab for Mario's wrists. He caught one, but Mario jerked backward in time for his right hand to be free. Wario's large, meaty fingers clamped down like a vice and squeezed. Mario cried out in pain as his bones rubbed against each other painfully. He popped Wario on the side of the head with his still available fist. Unfortunately his cousin was built like an ox, and the blow didn't deter him much. Again, he beat him, fist flying in the air over and over. Wario grew annoyed that his punches were starting to affect him, and tried to wrestle Mario down to the ground. Mario knew that if he got on top of him it would be all over.

While all this was occurring Waluigi had eventually recovered from the kick to his toes. He looked on as his brother and cousin brawled. He wasn't as hot headed as his yellow-capped sibling. He liked to be smart about things. More….._sneaky._ Coming in, guns blazing and taking on whatever crossed his path was not his style. He would much rather stealthily incapacitate Luigi and Mario from the shadows, and _then_ partake in the luxurious company of the tender Miss Peach and Daisy. He watched as Mario swiftly dove out of the way of what would have been a bone crunching wallop to the ribs. His eyes lazily slid across the room towards Daisy and Luigi. Luigi was protectively holding her to his side. She was grimly staring at the altercation on the balcony. Just by looking at her face one wouldn't suspect she was much affected by the ordeal, but if one looked closer they would have seen the white knuckled grip with which she clutched her male defender.

'Now what to do….'thought Waluigi. He considered his options. He could jump in and help Wario, which would then provoke Luigi to probably do the same since two on one was not a fair fight. He'd rather not do that though, since he had just had his moustache groomed. It was rather difficult to keep it in place already. His second option would be to try and swipe Daisy from Luigi's embrace. The two were already distracted by the display his brother was making. But he knew Luigi would give chase for his beloved _princess, and she would no doubt fight him tooth and nail in the process. She was a plucky girl. The third_ option, and much more agreeable one in his opinion, would be to just leave. He would of course, be essentially abandoning his brother, but he knew Wario could take care of himself. Finally, with a decision made he strolled across the room, hands in his pockets, til he was standing next to Daisy.

Luigi, glaring at him, probably did not even realize that his moustache twitched with repressed fury. Daisy, for her part, seemed more wary, leaning away from his very presence.

"I'll see you around Daisy" He drawled in his nasally voice.

"No" Luigi barked. "You won't."

Smirking, Waluigi stalked off only mumbling, "We'll see about that", as he departed.

'They're going to kill each other' thought Peach as she trembled with fear.

Mario's nose ran red with blood. Wario wasn't looking much better either, with one side of his face, particularly his eye, puffing up with what was probably going to be a very impressive black eye. They'd been scrabbling on the floor for what seemed like hours, but Peach knew was not but a few moments. 'Boy, some party' she thought morosely. Then shook herself, for what was she complaining about? Mario was fighting with everything he had for her. _Her._ She looked over at her friend. It seemed Luigi was content to stay out of the way with Daisy. 'Jeez. Look at him just standing there while his brother gets beaten to a bloody pulp. What a louse.' Indignant anger on Mario's behalf flooded her body.

All of a sudden a stray elbow came from out of nowhere, and knocked the wind right out of her. Mario had thrown his whole body weight at Wario, which, admittedly, was not a whole lot, but it did the trick and made him stumble backwards at least. Unfortunately Peach had been trapped between the edge of the balcony and the fighting cousins the whole time, forced to wait out the scuffle. So, when they tipped over, knocking her down, she unceremoniously fell over the side.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screeched.

Mario's head snapped up at the sound as he watched her pink dress disappear over the edge.

"PEACH!" he screamed, reaching out with a hand, too late to grab her.

Everyone looked on in horror.

"Oh god…" Daisy whispered as she and Luigi rushed to the side of the ledge. Wario' s stomach had bottomed out and he felt like he was going to be sick. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

><p>Poor peach. I knocked her off a balcony...Oh well!<p>

Peach: *glares*

me: *blinks innocently* ...what?

lol, but anyway please review. I would like to know what you guys think. Especially on my take of Wario and Waluigi. I know I've made them the 'bad' guys, but I'm not sure which way I want their personalities to go...


End file.
